Black Emperor Pavilion
The Black Emperor Pavilion was a place that was specifically used by the Black Emperor City to entertain some of the renowned experts from the ‘Black-Corner Region’. The people who were able to receive an invitation and stay in it were all experts who possessed a reputation within the ‘Black-Corner Region’ or they were the heads of a certain faction. The enormous residence area was divided into the Sky, Ground, and Human categories. The Human category rooms were for those experts or factions who possessed little reputation within the Black-Corner Region. Normally speaking, one would have the qualification to stay in this place as long as one reached the Dou Wang class. The Ground category rooms were for those who had reached the Dou Huang class and some factions that possessed quite a great reputation within the Black-Corner Region. The Sky category room was the most luxurious of them all. Those who could enter that area were all, without exception, well-known experts in the ‘Black-Corner Region’ and some top tier factions comparable to the Black Emperor Sect. There were only a few countable people who fulfilled these two conditions in the Black-Corner Region Appearance Being able to be the place where experts and the leaders from the many factions were settled by the Black Emperor Sect, the Black Emperor Pavilion was unusually luxurious. Xiao Yan’s group clicked their tongues and praised when they entered through its incomparably large door and looked into the spacious arena-sized hall. This Black Emperor Sect could really afford to spend. The hall of the current Black Emperor Pavilion was extremely noisy and lively. There were quite a number of human figures sitting in scattered groups. Great attention was given to the spots where these people sat. Only familiar people and those belonging to the same factions would cluster together. Some of those people seating on individual tables were the lone warriors that roamed the ‘Black-Corner Region’. The strength of these kinds of people were usually quite strong. Their characters were also a little eccentric. It was a common matter for them to draw their weapons and face each other should they have a disagreement. The unique characteristic of the ‘Black-Corner Region’ was chaos. This point was not the least bit diminished even in this Black Emperor Pavilion. Due to this place having gathered most of the experts and factions in the ‘Black-Corner Region’, it was unavoidable that there would be some enemies among these people. Therefore, it was only natural that conflicts would erupt once these people met. The most effective method in resolving a conflict was to openly fight each other. Therefore, one would occasionally be able to hear the clear sound of metal colliding with metal in this incomparably large hall. These people might be fighting, but it was clear that they still held some reasoning and knew whose place this belonged to. No one would be bothered about a small fight or argument. However, if the matter escalated until the point where the building would be torn down or worse, it was likely that those Black Emperor Sect’s experts who were hiding in the shadows would immediately intervene. This Black Demon Pavilion was extremely large and could accommodate thousands of people. The location where people would reside was divided into three categories, Sky, Earth, and Human based on their strength or the factions behind them. Category:Locations Category:Black-Corner Region